Knight and the Messenger
by Pariah Omega
Summary: The Lone Wanderer is like a path of destruction. He is following a lead that will lead him to his old nemesis. One problem. A big problem.  The Courier. His Nemesis has allied him self with the naive but strong warrior.  Hell walks the Mojave. 1st fic
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

**Blight to the East**

_This is my first entry into fan fiction. I was conflicted about what I should write first; a original story, a marvel/X-men crossover, an elder scrolls series or a fallout story._

_I chose fallout. This is just a couple of character sheets I have made for this. Not much story. Derp. This will be dealing with the Courier and The Lone Wanderer_

\\\FILE_OPEN:DOSSIER\Broken Steel/

Eric (Lone Wanderer):

Level:30

Party: Brotherhood of Steel

Companions: Charon, Fawkes and 'Dogmeat'

Weapons: (Varies on situation) Ranger Combat Armor OR (Winterized) T51b Power Armor; Lincoln's repeater, Xuanlong Assault rifle, Blackhawk, Experimental MIRV, Lazor or Plasma Rifle

(Alias)Kane

Level: 33

Party: UNAFFILIATED, Enclave(disbanded)

Companions: NONE

Weapons: CLASSIFIED Enclave remnant stockpile at disposal

\\\\\\\\\SRSBZNS-ERROR/

Under no circumstances, unless stated by Elder Lyons, is Knight-Commander Eric to be given assistance in the hunting and/or tracking of the Enclave Lieutenant under the alias of "Kane". Their past makes this a delicate subject to the K.C.

He has known to go against the code to find information involving Kane.

Discuss with caution.

~Scribe Rothchild


	2. Chapter 2

**One**

**The Hawks Talon**

Pre-war, D.C was the figurehead for a nation being united. Now? It's decaying shell of its former self. I was trying to save it. Yet instead of helping me, other organizations try to kill me. The Talon Company, the Enclave. They all hunted me.

The Enclave wanted to restore America to its past glory and democracy. But failed in basic human rights. Inhuman tests, the killing of innocent wastelanders. I didn't even look at what happened inside Raven Rock. I saw only the Death Squads.

That was 3 years ago. After I started the water purifier in the Jefferson monument, that all changed. Enclave soldiers were reforming outside of the Capital Wasteland. Under the project name of 'Broken Steel' they were using satellite bombardments to take out key targets. The brotherhood only found out during a raid on a Enclave base. They used it to destroy the mech, Liberty Prime.

Overall I found the Enclave launch platform and destroyed it. Unfortunately, several Enclave Vertibirds escaped from the platform. One was carrying An Enclave Lieutenant named Kane. I was tracking him for years. He was a Raider. But not the psycho-addicts I faced. He was addicted to Mentats. He was a warfare genius. He was fantastic in any combat.

He was headstrong and a sociopath. He apprenticed under me for first 2 years of my Knight-ship. Then…

Then this happened:

Down Town DC was heavy with ruined buildings.

The concrete was cracked and crumbled along the road. A squad of 5 men where maneuvering around this swab of ruined concrete. One of them was secured in T51b armor, That was me. The other 3 were Knights and Initiates that were on a recon-op. The fifth was Kane.

Their heavy boots crunched under gravel and the stone road. They toted Laser and plasma weapons. They were oblivious to any danger. Or the 9 heavily armed men in combat armor looking down at them in the buildings around them.

Talon mercs. I didn't see them, nor did anyone else. They focused fire on me. I was packing the most weapons. The bullets sounded like rain drops on metal. But I knew they would penetrate everyone else's armor.

"Run!" I yelled to them, as bullets rained from above. We were at a horrible position in a firefight. "Down the alley, go!" One of the initiates took out an assault rifle and tried to shoot as many men as he could. I got to give the kid credit. He had heart. I just wish he didn't waste it. He exploded from a missile blast. It all gets hazy after that. I remember taking out my Mirv, A fatman that launched 8 mini-nukes, and shot at the mercs. The building lit up with nuclear fire. I could hear the building crumbling.

"Oh god," I could barely hear the words slip out of my mouth. Everything seemed to get slow. Kane was at the event horizon of the collapse. He turned and looked at me. He didn't even try to run. He embraced his death. Pure adrenaline kicked in. I wasn't thinking. I was just keeping a friend safe. Amazing how that turns on you. The grey wave of concrete came crumbling. I couldn't reach Kane.

He was lost to me. Just like Sarah. Just like Amata.

Just like dad.

_Everyone I love,_

_Goes away,_

_In the end._


	3. Chapter 3

**Two**

**Resurrection**

"No, no, no, no," I whispered to my self throwing block after block of concrete and rebar.

"Sir" Chimed in one of the knights, "We have to leave. That blast will attract a lot of attention. This area will be swarming with hosties." My eyes were watering inside of my helmet.

If there is one thing I hate more then being betrayed, it's being insulted. I heard one of the Knights mutter, "Pathetic". I shot past his head with a revolver. I missed on purpose. Honest.

"SHIT! What the fuck is wrong with you?" The knight screamed. I think his voice cracked with fear. I stepped to where our faces met.

"Have respect for the dead, asshole." The others were silent with shock. No fear in them now. "Time to move out."

I hunched over to my rifle and slung it over my back. _It's a long way home._

And that was that. I thought Kane was dead. He was a good kid. Remind me of myself at his age. Feeling like the world was prey. Then fate gave us a rude awakening.

Mine was Dad leaving the vault, and then killing himself to save me.

Kane's was his tribe wiped out by a vertibird. He was the last one I'd expect to join the enclave.

Sarah was no help. Ever since we had that whole falling out I've never talked to her since. Not a grudge, mind you. Just a… Impasse.

I knew I had to leave. I was cold on any enclave activity. The brotherhood had commandeered several VTOL's. They wouldn't miss one. Until they find out I took it.

The birds went east. So to the east I go. On to greener and better pastures.

_These chapters have been short, I realize. But I just need to get the story flowing. And the Courier will be introduced by the next 3 chapters, if everything goes well. If everything goes even better, I'll make a set of prequels for the Lone Wanderer, Kane and The Courier. It will be a while until they all meet._

_Oh and by the end of this, crazy shit is going to happen in the climax. Be warned and don't flip shit. ~PariahOmega_


End file.
